


A Parallel Balm

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Language, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A favourite Christmas Carol, a matchmaking Gryffindor and Slytherin, and a rogue sprig of mistletoe.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	A Parallel Balm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> My fifth story for the Festive Friends Collection 2019. My giftee this time around was xxDustNight88. I had fun with this one, because I have really come to love Daphne/Harry, so I was excited to work with them.
> 
> Prompt: To impress Character A, Character B learns all of the words to A’s favorite Christmas carol. And B doesn’t even like carols. Or Christmas. Or singing.
> 
> Thanks to starrnobella in getting me started, articcat621 for giving me the perfect song for Harry, and Squarepeg72 in reading this over when I was done. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world. I also do not own "Mary, Did You Know" and I am not making any money off of this.

Daphne was nervous as she stared out at the crowd from behind the curtain. She was not one for public displays of affection, but she was at the point where she didn't know how else to get his attention.

Seeing her ex off to one side, quietly talking with Draco, did not make this any easier. She didn't hate him, but to have him standing there watching as Daphne pretty much left her heart on the stage for someone else, added to her nerves.

She had been carrying a torch for the Chosen One for longer than she cared to admit, and Daphne knew that this might be her only chance to do something before she completely lost her nerve.

A voice behind her brought Daphne out of her thoughts. "Are you ready, Daphne? You're up next."

She turned to find Hermione Granger standing behind her. Daphne gave the other witch a wane smile. "Maybe?"

Hermione gave her a reassuring smile. "He's going to love it," she said. "Trust me."

Daphne's dark blue eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"I'm one of his best friends, of course, I know what his favourite Christmas song is. No matter how ironic it is that it's a song that parallels his life." Hermione laughed. "Who do you think told Ron to say something to his dear wife?"

Clarity showed on Daphne's face. "So that's how Pansy knew."

"Yup. Now let's go, you're the last up before the auction starts." Hermione nudged Daphne towards the stage.

Brushing out non-existent wrinkles from her dark green skirt and white shirt, she took a deep breath and stepped out to sing her heart out.

* * *

Sitting at the back of the ballroom they were using, Harry thanked every god and goddess he could think of that he was able to talk Hermione and Ron out of including the three of them. While he knew that the three of them would have brought in tonnes of money, he wanted the event to be about the participants and the children of the orphanage.

After the war, he and his best friends, along with help from Kingsley, Minerva, and Molly were able to set up an orphanage for children who lost their parents during the Second Wizarding War. When the trio told the adults what they wanted to do, they didn't expect all the help they received. While Harry decided to use Potter Manor as it had been dark since the death of his grandparents, Kingsley was able to offer some assistance with a little Ministry funding to get started. Minerva was more than happy to lay the groundwork for pre-Hogwarts education courses that included both wizarding and Muggle subjects. Molly was ecstatic to spend time with the children as their matron as she'd had years of practice with healing a wide variety of childhood injuries. What the Weasley matriarch didn't tell anyone was that spending time at the orphanage helped her deal with the loss of one of her own sons.

A soft voice echoing around the ballroom yanked Harry back to the present. He sat up in his chair to get a better look at who was currently on stage singing.

His eyes widened.

"Daphne," he breathed.

He'd been listening to various Christmas songs, including some of the new Muggle pieces, all evening, and her's was the first one that grabbed his attention. She was singing his favourite Christmas Carol, and he had absolutely no idea how she knew.

Hermione thought "Mary, Did You Know" was his favourite because of the parallels to his own life, but he liked it because of the simplicity of the song. Also, the melody was a soothing balm for his still fractured soul. Even though they were a few years out from the war, he continued to battle with his inner demons from having a piece of Voldemort inside of him. He was doing better now, but there were some days where it was a struggle not to blast away everyone around him.

Harry couldn't see Hermione or Ron telling her, because while they knew he liked her, he had no idea if she felt the same way. But maybe she did, and this was her way of telling him.

Standing up, Harry quickly made his way backstage. He had an auctioneer to talk to.

* * *

"I can't believe you let her get away," Draco commented as Harry disappeared backstage.

Blaise gave a half shrug before he smiled at the witch on stage.

"I didn't let her get away," he explained. "We just weren't right for each other. To be honest, she's better off with Potter. Plus," he looked across the ballroom to where the witch who snared his heart stood, "I think I've found the one for me anyway."

The other wizard followed his gaze. Draco's jaw dropped. "No way."

"I asked her last week to go out afterwards for drinks. She said yes."

"I'm surrounded by friends who are dating Gryffindors. What will happen next? I start dating Looney?"

"Crazier shit has happened, Draco," Blaise snickered.

Looking at the witch in question, Draco missed the look Blaise shared with Pansy. Matchmaker extraordinaire. The poor wizard didn't stand a chance once their friend was done working on Daphne and Potter.

* * *

"She's not for sale tonight," Harry said as he stopped in front of the auctioneer.

The other man's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"The last woman singing, she's no longer part of the auction."

"But–"

"I will match whatever is made off of everyone else, but Daphne Greengrass is no longer up for auction tonight," Harry told the man.

Behind Harry, Hermione gave the auctioneer a nod and a grin.

"Of course, Mister Potter," he replied.

"Thank you," Harry said before turning around and almost running right into the witch he'd just been talking about. "Oomph!"

"Oh! Harry! What are you doing back here?"

"Saving you from going up on auction tonight," Harry replied.

Daphne stared at him dumbfounded for a few moments before she found her voice again. "But what about the money for the children?"

"Don't worry about that, they will be getting their money for you, but I couldn't let anyone else buy your time for tomorrow."

She stepped closer to him. "Harry?"

"Hearing you sing my favourite Christmas Carol gave me the kick in the arse I've needed to do something I've wanted to do for a long time." He reached up and brushed his hand down her hair. "Will you go on a date with me?"

The brilliant smile she bestowed upon him gave him the answer he needed before she even said anything. "Yes."

Bringing his hand back up to her hair, he threaded his fingers through the soft locks to encourage her to close the distance between them.

A small piece of mistletoe appeared over their heads as their lips touched for the first of many times.


End file.
